The Wizard of Odd
by gamer4
Summary: When Samus and Pikachu get pulled into another world, what will happen when they meet a chocolate-crazed hand, a man made of iron who has a strange obsession with breakfast grain foods, and a singing marshmallow? Inspired by the Wizard of Oz.
1. Opening Chapter

Gamer4 in. Well, I don't really have much to say. (I never do, at the beginning.) I started getting ideas for this story a while ago, but I just now got enough ideas to do the first chapter. So, here we go.

The Wizard of Odd?

Chapter 1

Opening Chapter

Naturally, it started as a normal day. (Doesn't it always?) Or at least, as normal as it ever gets at the house of Super Smash Bros. Samus got out of bed, not expecting _anything _unusual to happen, least of all what _did _happen. She climbed down the stairs, going into the dining room, seeing most of the other smashers sitting there. Red, Bowser, Pikachu, and the Master Hand appeared to be having some kind of argument.

"I'm sorry, Bowser, but whatever he did, I won't get rid of him," Master Hand was saying, looking at Pikachu as he spoke.

"He kept me up all last night!" Bowser shouted. "Practicing his electric attacks right next to my room!"

"Pika pika, chu!" Pikachu shouted indignantly, which translated roughly to, "Well, my room is right next to yours!"

"You could always let me catch him!" Red said hopefully, prompting all three of the others to turn to him, shouting, "Shut up!"

Samus sighed. This argument had been going on for weeks. Bowser was insisting, again and again, that they do something about Pikachu. Master Hand was unwilling to get rid of the mouse-like pokemon, and Red's only idea was to let them put Pikachu in a pokeball. Pikachu had made his opinion of this idea very clear when he'd bombarded Red with all his spare pokeballs the day after it was suggested. Being human, he couldn't be caught, but it still hurt a lot. Samus was against it herself, but was trying to stay out of it as much as possible, and had promised herself she'd only get involved in that argument if it started looking like they might actually listen to Bowser and get rid of Pikachu. It looked like Master Hand was still holding firm.

She continued down the table, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and the arguing smashers. She sat down next to Kirby, who was vacuuming his food as usual.

"Hey, Samus," Kirby said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Same old, same old," Samus said, pulling some toast towards herself. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but still..."

"Oh, well, it could be worse," Kirby said, showing his usual optimism. "You know," he said suddenly, "I kind of want to sing!"

"Please don't," Samus said. All of the smashers knew it was best to not let Kirby sing. Under _any _circumstances.

Kirby, not listening, inhaled and started singing. "Somwhere over the rainbow, with food piled high-"

All of the smashers turned when they heard this, but Samus, trying to block it out, turned back to her toast.

Crazy had apparently heard too, because when Kirby finished his strange ode to food, he started clapping with two of his fingers. "Encore! Encore!" he was shouting.

"NO!" the rest of the smashers shouted. It looked like even the four arguers had stopped arguing to protest against it.

"Okay, okay," Kirby said, shrinking in his chair. "I can take a hint."

"How it go, Samus?" Crazy asked, turning to her.

"Good, good," Samus said, turning to her toast again. "What's up, Crazy?"

"Not much. What up, Samus?"

"Nothing."

"How you do, Samus?"

"Good, can you please stop asking me?"

"I ask the same thing?"

"Kind of. Why don't you go ask Bowser how _he's _doing?"

"Kay! Sees you!" With this he flew off. Samus leaned back, having finished her toast, wondering what else would happen that day. The question was immediately answered when Snake came out of nowhere, listening to something on his Ipod. Seeing her, he came over.

"What's going on, Samus?" he asked, going up to her.

"I'm getting a little tired of people asking me how it's going, I have to admit," she said, trying to not sound rude. "What are you listening to?"

"Iron Man, by Black Sabbath," he said, clearly not noticing Samus's obvious lack of interest. "It's about this guy living in a world being tortured by an iron man, so he goes back in time to warn everyone, but he accidentally get turned to metal, and- "

"Good, good," Samus said, doing her best to fake at least a small amount of interest. The truth was she didn't really care. "By the way, have you heard the argument about Pikachu?"

"About whether he leaves or not?" Snake asked. "Yeah, I don't want to take sides in that one."

"Could be a good choice," Samus said. "I'm trying to stay out of it myself."

"Oh, nice song, by the way, Kirby."

"Thank you. Were you one of the people who didn't want to hear it?"

"No, I was saying encore, too," he said.

"Thanks," Kirby said. "I got the strange idea that not many of the other smashers liked it. I don't really know how I got that idea."

"Well, see you," Snake said, walking away. Samus leaned back, closed her eyes, and got up to go out into the yard for a bit.

Well, that's all for now. Sorry if it's a bit short. Please R&R, flames are bad, but constructive criticism is just fine with me. Gamer4 out.


	2. Mario, Bowser, and a Storm

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say here.

Disclaimer: I own neither Super Smash Bros. or the Wizard of Oz.

Chapter 2

Mario, Bowser, and a Storm

Samus wandered back upstairs after a little bit of going around the yard. She was thinking vaguely about going to her room to watch a movie or something. On her way up, someone whispered to her.

"Samus! In here!"

Recognizing the voice, Samus turned to see Mario looking at her out of his room. He was gesturing at her to come in, looking excited.

"What is it, Mario?" Samus asked, coming in. Mario had moved to the wall opposite a door, and was sitting down behind a table. A table with a crystal ball on it...

"Oh, not this again," Samus said. "We've already told you, Mario, you're not a fortune-teller."

"I knew you would say that!" Mario said brightly. "And that's proof of my power."

"Sure, whatever," Samus said, sitting down on the other side of the table. "Okay, go ahead, tell my fortune."

Mario looked at his crystal ball. "This is a genuine crystal ball, passed down through my family. It-a is the most important tool for a fortune-teller."

"Great," Samus said, once again trying to sound interested.

"Okay, here we go," Mario said, looking into the ball. Suddenly, he looked up.

"What is it?" Samus asked, looking at him.

"I-a forgot my turban," Mario said, pulling one from behind him and putting it on. "How-a could I have forgotten that?"

"How indeed," Samus muttered. Looking at it more closely, she added, "You do realize that your 'turban' says Holiday Inn on it, right?"

"Well, uh..."

Looking at his crystal ball, she added, "and your crystal ball has three holes in it."

"Well, sometimes, I-a like to go bowling," Mario said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Good to know," Samus said, leaning back.

"Well, let's gaze into the orb," Mario said, obviously trying to distract her. "Allow me to look..."

Suddenly, he raised his voice a little, and made it as mysterious as he could. Then, he began what sounded like a chant: "Come, spirits of power, come, spirits of sight! Show me the awful things occurring here tonight!"

"You do realize it's the afternoon, right?" Samus asked.

Mario broke his chanting for a second. "Well, something awful _might _be happening tonight."

Samus couldn't think of a response to this, so she motioned for him to continue.

"Crystal orb, symbol of my clan," he continued, "use your darkling power to show us all you could! I... uh... I mean, CAN! Show us all you can! Show us this... Samus!"

Mario stopped his chanting here, and sat there, gazing into his orb. Samus allowed him a couple minutes before she shook him. "Mario!" she called. "You were telling me my fortune, remember?"

Mario jerked out of whatever trance he had been in. "I see!" he said. "You have... a friend... a pokemon... it looks like a mouse..."

"That's Pikachu," Samus said. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Master Hand, Bowser, Red, and Pikachu himself have been arguing over what will happen to Pikachu: Red wants to catch him, Bowser wants to get rid of him, and the other two want him to stay."

Samus sighed. The fact that Mario knew this didn't mean he was finally getting a knack for fortune-telling. The argument had been going on for a while, the whole mansion knew about it. "And?"

"Bowser is, right now, resorting to something... oh, no."

"What?" Samus said, actually paying attention. "What's Bowser doing?"

"He's taking matters into his own hands!" Mario said, looking into the orb.

"Is he taking Pikachu away?"

"Well, let me put it this way: if something's not done soon, I see an empty chair where Pikachu usually sits."

"Are those the shadow of things that _will _be, or the shadow of things that _may _be?" Samus said, not noticing the references to a certain Christmas story.

"I think you could stop him if you left soon enough," Mario said. "But you'd have to hurry."

Samus jumped up instantly. She didn't have time to get her power suit, she'd just head out with her gunship. As she headed out the door, she called back, "Thanks, Mario! If this is really happening, I'll take back what I said about you not being a fortune-teller!"

"Good luck!" Mario called back.

A couple seconds after Samus left, Luigi walked out of a side room. Looking at Mario, he said, "Nice, bro. When are you going to tell her you saw Bowser leaving just before she walked in?"

"Don't tell anyone!" Mario said, looking suddenly panicky. "It will ruin my reputation!"

"Oh, whatever," Luigi said. Looking out the window, he saw something that made him a little uneasy. "It looks like a storm's coming."

"What kind?"

"It's a little too early to say, but I think it's a twister."

"Let's go tell Master Hand!" Mario said, jumping up. "Oh, I hope Samus gets back all right!"

XXXX

It didn't take long for Samus to realize that the storm was afoot. She shot forwards after Bowser, who she could see in her clownmobile. She fired at it, and watched as he fell forwards, wiping out on the road. She quickly landed her ship, got out, and ran forward. She picked up Pikachu, who was cowering inside the mobile.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, which translated to: "Thanks, Samus!"

"No problem," she said, turning back to her ship. She turned to her ship only to see that Bowser had already beaten her there while she was getting Pikachu. He was already flying it back to the mansion.

"Oh, no," both Samus and Pikachu said, looking at the storm. Far away, Samus could already see a funnel starting to form. Their only hope was to get back to the mansion before the others sealed off the basement, not realizing that she wasn't there yet.

"Come on," Samus said, setting Pikachu down. The two began sprinting back towards the mansion.

XXXX

Back at the mansion, Bowser had arrived in the yard. Thinking quickly, he landed Samus's gunship in a place where it would be hard to find, then rushed in, to find the mansion in chaos- or, more chaos than usual.

Master Hand was motioning people into the basement, but was having a bit of a hold-up with Crazy, who didn't seem to grasp the concept of a tornado. He kept shouting, "No! Lets meh go out and fights it! Gives meh a chance!"

"You can't fight a twister! Get in there, Crazy!"

Finally, the smashers managed to force him in, and they started to dash in again. Master Hand motioned Bowser in, then rushed in himself, closing the door behind him.

XXXX

A couple seconds after Master Hand closed the door, Samus burst into the entrance hall. She ran right across the room to the basement door, only to find it locked. She started banging on it as hard as she could, but the storm was too loud. Being in a panic, she didn't have much room in her mind for common sense: a tornado wasn't an enemy she could fight off, even if she had her power suit. She grabbed Pikachu, and ran for the first place that came to her mind: her room.

XXXX

After Master Hand closed the door and shot down the steps, he addressed the smashers. "Make sure no one's missing!" he called.

"Hey, wait a minute!" someone shouted: Kirby. "Where's Samus?"

"Pichu, chu," came another voice. It was Pichu: translated, he was saying: "Pikachu's gone too!"

Master Hand rushed out of the basement. He opened the door a couple seconds after Samus had rushed upstairs. He looked around, but couldn't find them. He called their names, but even he couldn't hear himself over the storm. Looking out the nearest window, he saw the funnel approaching the mansion. Praying that Samus and Pikachu would be all right, he rushed back down, closing the door behind him.

XXXX

Back upstairs, Samus had shut the door of her room behind her. Doing the best she could think of, she ran over to her bed, and pushed Pikachu under. She was about to climb under herself when it occurred to her to check on how close the twister was. Looking out the window, she saw that it was approaching rapidly. Suddenly, the whole room gave a gigantic jerk like it was being ripped away from the mansion. Everything in her room went flying. She turned just in time to see a book about the size of a dictionary flying towards her. It hit her in the forehead, knocking her to the ground. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the wind before she lost consciousness.

Well, that's all for now. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is just fine. Flames wouldn't be appreciated. Gamer4 out.


	3. Arrival

Gamer4 in. Oh, I fail, leaving a story alone for this long. But I'm back now. So, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I have yet to own either the Wizard of Oz or Super Smash Bros.

Chapter III

Arrival

Samus let her eyes open a little. The storm had passed, for what it was worth, sunlight was filtering in through the window. She looked over to where Pikachu was, under her bed. He was coming out, though he still looked unnerved by what had just happened. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We were sucked up in that tornado," Pikachu said. (I'll just translate from now on.) "It just dropped us."

"Why is the room intact?" Samus wondered.

"Couldn't tell you."

"What was the book that hit me?" Samus asked, sitting up for the first time.

"Oh, here it is," Pikachu said, holding it up for her. _The Wizard of Oz. _

"Well, this one's a classic," she said. "Still, he who says that books never hurt anyone has never been hit by a great classic flying across a room at 95 miles an hour. But, you never know how far you are from home. I might as well take it."

"Take whatever you want," Pikachu said. "We have no clue whatsoever where we are. How can we possibly get back when we don't even know where we're starting from? For all we know, we could be on Mars!"

"Mars?" Samus asked skeptically.

"Why is it so hard to believe, when we're smashers?"

For the second time that day, Samus found herself with no reply. "Well, the longer we stay here, the longer it will take to work out where we are," Samus said, standing up. "Let's get started, shall we?" She opened the door and made a mock gesture out of it. Pikachu came and they both stepped out of the room.

Wherever they were, they definitely weren't in the mansion. It seemed the room had come off of the side of the mansion, though Samus was still baffled as to how the room had survived intact. They seemed to have been dropped at the edge of a forest of some kind. "Well," Samus said, "this might sound like a bit of a corny line, but... oh, I can't even bring myself to say it."

"Say what?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, Pikachu, I've a feeling we're not at the Smash Bros. any more."

"Samus, how could you?"

"I know. Let's take a look around."

They had only gone a few steps before Pikachu saw something. "Samus, I think we hit someone."

Samus turned to see an unmoving pair of legs sticking out from under the room. "Oh, no," she said, not sure if she was panicking more about accidentally killing someone or about how similar to the book in her hand this was going.

"Hey, don't those legs look kind of like Red's?"

Samus noticed that Pikachu was right. However, she didn't get to say anything, because at that moment, a voice said something behind them. "So, are you a good witch, or a bad one, punk?"

Samus turned to see a man with green skin and red hair. "I said, are you a good witch or a bad one?"

"Well, I'm not a witch, period. Why?"

"You just fell out of the sky. That means you're a witch. We don't like the bad witches around here, so are you a good one or a bad one?"

"Neither. The room got picked up by a twister, and just dropped us. Don't ask me," she said, noticing the skeptical expression, "I got knocked out part way into the ride."

"Well," the man said, "I guess I'll have to take you on your word... that you're not a bad one, at least. You took out the Stupid Warlock of the East, and that will do everyone a favor."

"The 'Stupid Warlock of the East?'" Samus asked. "What exactly did he do?"

"He used to be a pokemon trainer, but he wasn't smart. At all. He started trying to catch the toads here." He made a motion, and four little mushroom-men came out of nowhere. "It's all right, I only want you to check the warlock's body. And you, mayor," he said, pointing to one of the men, who looked old, and was indeed carrying a cane, "If he's dead, greet her."

"Who is that guy?" Samus asked, looking at the man.

"Oh," the old toad said, "that's the Good-Yet-Slightly-Evil-But-Overall-Neutral Sorcerer of the North. I'm the mayor of this city of toads. Toadsworth, at your service," he said, bowing slightly.

"Well, thanks for the welcome," Samus said, raising an eyebrow at how random everything was going, "but you wouldn't mind telling me where we are, would you?"

"Of course not," Toadsworth said. "You're in Toadtown, a small county in the land of," here he took a deep breath, "Hgftuspdhsaroidaskgjlksdfgio;dfhg;;jlranhgiufdhgiuahfdiufgha;sdfhglasdfghiuarsdgtoi;sdfhg;aiorsdghi;lral;kjgh;=asdueuheuysdfauiyofgepiuga;;tnu.t,,?;sdakljgtaoethias;ldkhgte;ajgtldaskhnvcmeakhtr;elahkrfeio;ahwjgfklcnhi;tglkHey,?;jsdhHey, are you actually taking the time to read all this alk;dsjf[asioegto;iascg'oi[s o;aisytdhg;alsudf'o ura'osidfhgt'asru '[u'[idofagj/;ahig'iodgh;j?ntg;iasrhno'idfha;lskdhni;'g;laskhgo;iahgt;ioi;ahgi;lsahdgoui;hdrsr;hao;ihjhjo;idafhjsdlkfhnj;lgnjvfnckluomjnsfklzdungvm,c;zxohpjiodf;sdfhjudfsuira;rgukhadf;uidfh;ghklvjc;iouafdsgkbjai;edhsvndukcjfdjdjkafhs;dkl/FJCvn;xjk."

"That's a bit of a name," Samus said. "I think I'll just call this place," she thought and her mind landed on the book in her hand, "Odd. Do you mind?"

"We don't really care what we're called. We just like having a name."

"Well, no offence, but-"

She was cut off by a roaring sound. Out of nowhere, a gigantic turtle with spikes in his shell appeared and stood glowering over all of them. "What... the _****_... is this?" he asked, glaring down at them all. "I come here to check on my brother, the Stupid Warlock of the East, and I find you seven talking things over. What's happened to the moron this time? Has a house fallen on him?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Well, you're not far off," the Sorcerer said. "He's there. Just one room, though. He probably saw it coming and just stood, watching it. I bet this happened: 'Hey, mind that house.' 'What house?' Splat."

Looking over, the turtle growled when he saw that they were telling the truth. "Who's room was it?"

"That would be mine," Samus said.

"YOURS?" the turtle turned on her, growling. "WHY, I OUGHTA-"

He cut himself off when he saw Samus. "Well, hello, beautiful," he said, wiping his hair over his head. "Hows about you and me go over to my castle and get together, if you know what I mean?"

"Is he serious?" Samus asked the Sorcerer.

"Well, I'm afraid he might be," the Sorcerer said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, _BRO!" _the turtle shouted, flaring back up again and putting emphasis on the word. Calming down, he turned to Samus. "So, is it a date?"

"No, I don't think it will work. You can get together with your flying monkeys."

"WHAT?" the turtle shouted. "NOBODY SAYS NO TO ME!"

He lumbered towards her, but the Sorcerer said something, and the turtle was pushed back by an invisible force. "You won't touch her while I'm here," the Sorcerer said. "And besides, before you hook up with anyone else, don't you think you should break up with our princess?"

"Well, you're right about that one," the turtle said. "I'm going to go away now," he said, turning his attention to Samus. "But don't think I've forgotten about you. I'm just going now to let my princess know that the wedding's off. But make no mistake: I'll get you, my hottie, and your little mouse, too!" With this, there was a flash of light, and the turtle was gone.

"What was that?" Samus asked the Sorcerer.

"Well, that was the Wicked Sorcerer of the West. He's always looking for a new wife, because the old ones are always staying away from him after the first date. How he managed to keep our princess for so long is beyond my understanding. Anyways, he'll be back soon, so I suggest that you head out now."

"How do I find a way home?"

"Well, I don't know. In fact, I think there's only one who would."

"Who?"

"The wizard of... well, Odd. I refuse to use our world's real name at every opportunity, it's one of the best ways to stay sane. He lives in Odd's capital, the Shining City. The only way there is to follow that road there." he pointed to a spiral in the ground.

"Well, will you come with me?" Samus asked, looking at him. "I don't usually ask for help, but you and me would make a good team against the Western Sorcerer."

"Oh, no, I can't come," the Sorcerer said. "If I did that, the Western Sorcerer would never be able to attack you, and there wouldn't be a plot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if there is some being, in some other world, looking at our every move, they'll know what I mean. Oh, and remember, readers, to look out for foreshadowing, your key to quality literature!"

"Okay, I don't want someone this insane with us," Pikachu said.

"What did the mouse say?"

"Oh, I don't know, something about metal, I think," Samus said. "Well, we'll go off." She started at the beginning of the spiral. The Sorcerer went up and tapped her.

"Uh, the road leads that way," he said, pointing. "You don't necessarily have to start at the beginning of the spiral. It would save us all some time." With this, he suddenly vanished, too.

"Is everything so random here?" Samus asked Toadsworth.

"Oh, wait 'til you see the rest of the world," he said. Samus, not altogether reassured, started on her trek to the Shining City, with Pikachu at her side. They were off to see the Wizard.

Well, that's all for now. Please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, flames are bad, Gamer4 out.


End file.
